


Just a One Time Thing

by PotatoButt



Category: Free!
Genre: 100 percent smut, Foursome, M/M, Sexual Content, cum kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Nitori decide to try something new with Sousuke and Momo. (Based on a drawing by tumblr user Gayda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a One Time Thing

It started with Rin coaxing Nitori out of his clothes. He shyly did so, dropping everything but his underwear into a small pile on the floor. His hands were a little shaky, but he kept glancing at Rin for reassurance. On a normal day, stripping in front of Rin would have been nothing, not a big deal at all. But today… Things were a bit different. 

Momo slid off of the bottom bunk, also stripping, albeit a bit more enthusiastically than Nitori. Sousuke watched keenly, though with a cool expression. As Nitori saw Momo’s shorts fall to the ground, he was suddenly grabbed by Rin’s familiar hands from behind. He let his eyes slip closed as Rin’s fingers teased his nipples sweetly, momentarily forgetting the other two in the room. His eyes opened again with a gasp when he felt another set of hands on his waist. Momo stood in front of him, grinning as his hands explored the sensitive area of Nitori’s hips. 

Glancing at Rin briefly, as if for permission, Momo leaned in, kissing Nitori’s lips. It was tentative for a second, soon growing wet and hot after the two got accustomed to it. Kissing Momo was much different than kissing Rin; he had a bit more of an unrefined hastiness. Nitori made a sound against Momo’s lips when Rin’s hand dipped down to palm at his crotch teasingly while pressing his hips against Nitori’s ass. Momo’s tongue lapped at the edge of Nitori’s mouth messily.

Sousuke finally got off of the bed, sliding up behind Momo, groping his ass without restraint. Momo whined shrilly, breaking his kiss with Nitori. After a brief moment, the younger two were suddenly pulled in opposite directions. Then, Nitori’s lips were claimed by Sousuke, who almost instantly pushed his tongue into the younger’s mouth. It was a bit awkward, since Sousuke was even taller than Rin, but they managed. He reached up and rested his hands on Sousuke’s torso for a moment, before sliding his fingertips under the fabric of his t-shirt, working it up the tall boy’s chest. Sousuke helped him the rest of the way, easily yanking his shirt off. Nitori’s light hands appreciatively dragged over the other’s muscles, admiring how firm they were.

Rin was busy with Momo, who was all too excited to have his hands on his senpai, even if it was only for that one time. They were making out, Momo somewhat grinding his hips against Rin’s, the beginning of an erection starting to poke out of his tiny underwear. Rin reached past Momo to give Nitori’s ass a light squeeze. His fingertips dipped between Nitori’s cheeks, teasing him mercilessly. Nitori squirmed and quietly whimpered against Sousuke’s lips.

After a moment, Rin’s hand left Nitori’s backside as he started to take off his own clothes. He too left just his underwear on, giving Momo a quick thrust against his hips, amused at the way the ginger boy whined. “Ah, Rin-senpai,” Rin had heard that phrase moaned many times over, and it sounded weird to be coming from Momo.

Sousuke’s hands slipped under the waist of Nitori’s boxers, stroking his ass. Nitori was getting aroused, but it wasn’t enough. Sousuke was attractive, yes, but, he wanted Rin. After another moment, he pulled away from Sousuke, giving him one last kiss, trading places with Momo affirmatively. Momo pouted briefly, but was snatched up by Sousuke with ease. Rin’s hands made quick work of ridding his boyfriend of his boxers, leaving them on the floor to be forgotten for some time. As Rin kissed Nitori, his hand started to stroke his length. Nitori moaned at the long-overdue contact.

Behind them, Momo was sliding Sousuke’s pants off, pulling off his underwear at the same time. Nitori managed to get Rin’s underwear off too, stroking him in return.

It was all a rather strange yet stimulating situation. Momo kept brushing against Nitori’s backside, and Nitori could hear everyone’s moans and sounds. 

Looking down at Rin’s flushed dick, Nitori wet his lips. With a quick glance at Rin’s eyes, Nitori got down on his knees. He leaned forward, one hand bracing himself to Rin’s hip, the other holding the redhead’s length. Just as he was giving Rin the first lick, he saw Momo copy him out of the corner of his eye. Rin’s fingers combed through Nitori’s hair, head tilting back as his mouth worked. Rin and Sousuke’s sounds of pleasure were in the same style, just different tones. Beside him, Nitori could hear Momo enthusiastically moaning a couple time with Sousuke in his mouth. It was a little off-putting, but Nitori managed to mostly tune it out.

Nitori’s lips slid over the head of Rin’s dick, which was starting to get slick with precum. He knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before his boyfriend would cum. He gave a sidelong glance to Momo and Sousuke, impressed for a moment as Momo was able to deep throat all of Sousuke’s length. Whenever he tried to take Rin that deep, Nitori would just gag and his eyes would water.

“Shit,” Rin sighed under his breath, hips starting to thrust a little, but not too much for Nitori. Leaning back, Nitori continued to pump Rin’s length, lips just the smallest space away from the head. He waited for Rin to cum, listening as he heard Sousuke groan particularly loud. That seemed to set off a trigger in Rin, as he let out a breathy moan, cumming against Nitori’s lips. Nitori caught some of the semen in his mouth, some dribbling on his chin and the area around his mouth.

Suddenly, Momo was turning Nitori’s head, kissing him hotly. Nitori was very aware of the fact that both of them had cum in their mouths, of which some dripped out when Momo’s tongue sloppily pushed into his senpai’s mouth. Nitori could only imagine what they looked like, lips mashed together with cum dripping down their chins onto their chests. When they parted, a thick string of saliva connected them for a moment before breaking. Nitori used his hands to wipe his face shyly, awkwardly averting Momo’s gaze as he grinned.

Sousuke urged Momo onto the bed, and Rin did the same after giving Nitori a brief kiss. Before they started, they’d laid out the array of condoms and lube so they wouldn’t have to get it out later. Nitori positioned himself on his elbows and knees, ass toward Rin. He wasn’t unwilling to have anyone else fuck him, but he knew for sure that he only wanted Rin to prepare him. He glanced up, seeing that Momo was in a similar position, though with his face completely hidden in the bed. 

Then, Rin’s finger started to push into Nitori’s ass, making him moan softly. Any waning his erection had done was now back, finding himself completely aroused again. Even with Momo’s unrestrained moans, he was able to focus on how Rin’s fingers felt inside of him. Soon the discomfort was gone, replaced only by pleasure. When his fingers left, Nitori knew what was coming next. He watched as Sousuke reached over for a condom, easily opening it and putting it on. 

Momo turned to lay on his side, one leg bending over Sousuke’s broad shoulder as he positioned himself. The ginger boy moaned when Sousuke pushed in slowly, fingers clutching the sheets. It was almost hypnotizing to watch, as Nitori never really had; their bodies seemed to fit into each other’s perfectly. Nitori saw the familiar look of pain across Momo’s features and reached over to him, grasping his length. Momo gave him a surprised glance as Nitori’s hand began to stroke him, hoping to ease the discomfort he knew all too well.

As Rin started to sink into Nitori, Nitori let out a whimper and a sigh, willing his body to relax. Rin soon picked up a thrusting rhythm, just a few seconds off of Sousuke’s. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh was creating an erratic rhythm in the air. Nitori’s hand kept stroking Momo’s length, and soon the younger began to return the favor. Almost as if Rin was feeling territorial, his thrusts picked up speed, determined to give Nitori more pleasure than Momo was.

Nitori moaned as Rin pushed on, turning him into a puddle of desire. Soon, they adjusted their positions; Rin leaned back on his heels, pulling Nitori upright, providing a deeper angle. Sousuke and Momo mirrored them, this time moving a little closer. Nitori’s lips met Momo’s sloppily, barely even able to form a normal kiss with the way Rin was pounding into him, whole body basically bouncing with each thrust. When Momo’s hand once again wrapped around his length, Nitori found himself at the edge, the pressure building up.

He wasn’t sure who’s name to moan, so he just let out an incoherent sound, trembling as he fell even closer. Then, he was coming, gasping and clenching around Rin’s dick inside of him, semen spilling out onto the bed and over Momo’s knuckles. His legs trembled. Hazily, Nitori leaned over, tongue lapping at Momo’s erection, which too was about to bust. Rin continued to thrust into Nitori, but he felt numb to it, still in his post-orgasm bliss. He faintly registered Momo’s shrill moan as he came, a little fluid landing on Nitori’s chin.

Rin’s fingers gripped Nitori’s hips tightly as he finished with a few hard thrusts and a grunt. By then, Nitori’s head had mostly cleared, at least enough for him to wipe his face again and flop onto his side after Rin pulled out. Just as Rin was taking off his condom, Sousuke was coming powerfully, the loud slaps of his skin against Momo’s reflecting how hard it was. When he finished, his hips slowed, pausing to catch his breath before he pulled out.

The room was quiet after that, filled only with the sounds of heavy breaths as they each collected themselves. Nitori was the first one up to start putting his clothes back on, body a little stiff. While the escapade had been thrilling, he was very much ready to no longer be nude in front of the other two, feeling a bit embarrassed and body-shy. Rin followed him, lazily pulling on his pants. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Momo and Sousuke, “You guys can stay in here. I’m going to Ai’s room.” The redhead told them casually, pulling on his shirt. Sousuke merely waved with a noncommittal grunt as he kept his eyes on a dreamy-looking, flush faced Momo.

When Nitori and Rin were both dressed, they hurried back to their old room, instantly cuddling on the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, so I'm sorry if this is terrible. I have never written a foursome before soooo, yeah. I hope y'all like it!


End file.
